Soulship Bist du glücklich?
by soulmade
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich die Gefühle für eine Person wandeln, weil man die Möglichkeit bekommt, sie kennen zu lernen, ohne dass sie weiß, wer du bist?Und was passiert, wenn man viele schlimme Dinge gemeinsam durchsteht und er am Ende doch nicht weiß, wer
1. Ein warmer Sommerabend oder wie all

**Kapitel 1: Ein warmer Sommerabend - ...oder wie alles begann**

Ein zarter Windhauch blies eine der haselnussbraunen Haarsträhnen in das Gesicht der jungen Hexe. Selten hatten die Ländereien Hogwarts schöner ausgesehen als an diesem Sommerabend. Wunderschön... was der einzige Gedanke, der Hermine durch den Kopf schoss, als sie ihr Gesicht in Richtung der blutroten, langsam untergehenden Sonne reckte und die wärmenden Strahlen zart auf ihrer Haut fühlte.

Langsam zog sie tief die klare Luft ein und merkte wie sie ihr befreiend durch den Körper rauschte, ihre Gedanken vernebelte und wie der Duft der frischen Pflanzentriebe alte Erinnerungen vor ihrem inneren Auge ablaufen ließen.

Erinnerungen an sie und ihre besten Freunde vom ersten Augenblick ihrer Begegnung an. Drei fröhliche Kinder die so viele Abenteuer gemeinsam meisterten, das es für viele andere Leben mit gereicht hätte und welche sie so tief zusammengeschweißt hatten.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, kurz gefolgt von einem zarten Kopfschütteln.

„Was ist los, ist dir kalt?"

„Was? Ach, ein bisschen vielleicht..." Hermine lächelte den jungen, blonden Zauberer zärtlich an. „Es geht schon..." Sie zog ihre dünne Strickjacke ein wenig enger um ihre Schultern und betrachtete das Profil des jungen Zauberers, der sich vor einigen Monaten entschlossen hatte, einen gemeinsamen Lebensweg mit ihr einzugehen. Er war hübsch, ein wirklich gutaussehender, schelmisch lachender junger Mann, dessen Haare im leichten Abendwind golden glänzten und deren Glätte im starken Kontrast zu Hermines gelockten, haselnussbraunen Haaren stand. Er sah sie an und seine strahlend blauen Augen blitzten glücklich auf. Für einen kurzen Moment strich er ihr mit einem Finger eine widerspenstige Harrsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich denen am Feuer geführten Gesprächen zuwandte.

Der Blick der jungen Hexe huschte weiter über das Geschehen rund um das munter prasselnde Lagerfeuer kurz vor der großen, schweren Mauern des Schlosses.

Hier feierten sie den Beginn ihres letzten, hoffentlich glücklichen und erfolgreichen Schuljahres. Alle gemeinsam, sie und ihre Freunde.

Sie alle waren ein bunter Haufen, der sich über die Jahre gefundne hatte und zu einer beinahe fast immer harmonierenden „Masse" zusammengewachsen war. Sie alle waren älter geworden, jedoch blitzte noch immer der Schalk aus vielen Gesichtern der Jungen, die noch immer meist ein weniger jünger wirkten als die meisten der jungen Frauen in der Runde, deren Gesichtszüge über die Jahre gereift und markanter geworden waren.

Sie sah zu ihren besten Freunden herüber. Da saß Harry, der junge Zauberer, dem die Zaubererwelt soviel Bedeutung zumaß. Noch immer strahlten seine grünen Augen einen unglaublichen Lebensmut aus, der von seiner drahtigen, aber immer muskulöser werdenden Statur unterstrichen wurde, auch wenn das Schlaksige sich wohl nie ganz aus seiner Statur schleichen würde. In seinen Armen lag glücklich eingerollt in einen weiten , grauen Pulli ein hübsches junges Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren, die in der Abendsonne glänzten und die leichten Sommersprossen in ihrem Gesicht positiv unterstrichen. Ihre gelösten Gesichtszüge waren der beste Beweis dafür, dass sie wohl nie glücklicher gewesen war.

Das tiefe, unruhige Lachen, nur wenig weiter hatte sich in all den Jahren nie verändert. Ron Weasley war noch immer der mittlerweile große, rothaarige Junge, der zuweilen sehr ängstlich war, in dessen Brust jedoch ein sehr emotionaler und mutiger Kern schlummerte, den er mit fortschreitenden Alter immer besser zu benutzen wusste. Seine Haare waren nun etwas länger, hingen ihm an diesem Abend fast in den Augen, sodass er sie einige Male mit fahrigen Handbewegungen aus dem Gesicht streichen musste.

Hermine musste erneut lächeln, hier saßen sie nun. Alle beisammen und hofften darauf, dass sich alle ihre Wünsche erfüllen würden. Bei einigen vielleicht mehr, bei anderen weniger.

„Hey Hermine!"

Sie fuhr aus ihren Gedanken hoch und lächelte Harry zu, der sie mit einer einladenden Geste zu sich winkte und auf den Platz neben sich und Ginny klopfte. „Komm, setz dich zu uns!"

Sie nickte und tappte barfuß über das warme Gras um das Feuer herum zu ihrem besten Freund und ihrer besten Freundin und ließ sich schließlich neben ihnen ins Gras sinken.

„Bist du glücklich?" Sie sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an. „Glücklich? Wie meinst du das?"

Er lachte, ein tiefes, freundliches Lachen, das sie ein wenig an das freundliche Glucksen von Hagrid erinnerte. „Tja, was heißt glücklich? Ich meine, ob alles toll so ist, wie es ist?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Ja.. ich denke doch", grinste sie und sah zugleich hinauf in die Abendsonne. „Wenn man das, was ich fühle, als glücklich bezeichnen kann, dann bin ich das wohl" Der verwunderte Blick Harrys traf sie nur kurz, aber sie nahm ihn war.

Was hieß es denn glücklich zu sein? Sie hatte einen tollen Freund, beste Chancen auf einen brillanten Schulabschluss, hatte tolle Freunde und ihr ging es gut...war es das? Sie beobachtete Tom auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Feuers. Der hübsche Rawenclaw zog schon immer die Blicke aller Mädchen auf sich. Er war extrovertiert und lustig, intelligent noch dazu. Eine gute Mischung eben. Und er liebte sie. Die kleine Streberin mit den wilden Locken und dem starren Willen.

Ja, sie schien glücklich zu sein. Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen und hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, jemandem wirklich mehr zu bedeuten: Das wahr sie wohl, die große Liebe, und sie fühlte sich gut an.

„Habt ihr keine Angst vor den Prüfungen?", hörte sie auf einmal Nevilles Stimme, in der wie immer ein unsicherer Unterton mitschwang und dessen Augen unruhig auf jedem von ihnen zu Weilen schien. „Doch!" „Und wie!", waren die allgemeinen Antworten, die Hermine zu dieser Zeit immer wieder hörte.

„Ich habe mehr Angst, vor dem, was danach kommt...", meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst, jedoch hatten es alle gehört. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ginny und sah sie durch ihre großen Augen interessiert an. „Ich weiß nicht...", wich sie aus und zupfte einzelne Grashalme aus dem Boden. „Für Prüfungen kann man lernen, für das Leben wohl nicht. Woher weiß ich, dass ich die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen habe? Woher weiß ich, dass ich sie nicht früher oder später bereue, und mir dann kaum mehr Zeit bleibt?"

Eine Weile schwiegen alle. Dann zuckte Ron mit den Achseln. „Das können wir wohl nie mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass es so ist..."


	2. Ist es wirklich das, was sie Liebe nenne

**Kapitel 2: Ist es wirklich das, was sie Liebe nennen?**

So sehr sie an jedem Unterricht interessiert war, es gab keinen, indem sich die junge Hexe besser konzentrieren konnte als im Zaubertrankunterricht.

Woran es genau lag wusste sie nicht, doch es war wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus dem für sie betörenden Geruch der frischen Kräuter und Zutaten, dem monotonen Brodeln in den Kesseln, den angestrengten Gesichtern ihrer Mitschüler und dem Lehrer.

Persönlich konnte sie ihm nichts abgewinnen, er war ein Ekel, ein Versager in allen zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen, doch er war ein Meister seines Faches und das akzeptierte Hermine.

Vielleicht war dies der Grund weshalb sie die ständigen Sticheleien die in ihrem Herzen oft brannten wie Feuer, stets herunterschlucken konnte.

Sie respektierte den allseits gehasst und gefürchteten Lehrer der Zaubertränke.

Und dieser Respekt schien ihr oft der Notanker in einem Woge von Wut und Enttäuschung über seine Missachtung und Nichtanerkennung zu sein.

Wie so oft wurden ihre Bemühungen und die Arbeit an einem sehr komplizierten Trank von der zischenden Stimme Snape je unterbrochen. In dem kalten Keller wirkte seine imposante Gestalt wie die eines schwarzen Panthers, dachte Hermine immer wieder.

Wie lautlos er um alle Pulte schleicht. Er pirscht sich an, wartet auf den richtigen Moment um dann zuzuschnappen. Ja, wie eine tiefschwarze Katze. Lauernd und tödlich für jeden der nicht aufpasst, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf während sie sich eine Locke aus der vor Anstrengung und Konzentration mit einem schwachen Schweißfilm bedeckten Stirn strich.

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie hörte nur das furchtbare Scheppern des schweren, gusseisernen Kessels auf dem harten Steinboden und das brodelnde Zischen als sich die heiße Flüssigkeit über den kalten Flur ergoss. Es war totenstill im Raum.

Ein Mädchen hatte sich erschrocken und leise geschrien, doch jetzt schien es diesen Schrei niemals gegeben zu haben. Sie sah in die lodernden Augen Snapes und die scheinbar blutrote Flüssigkeit die langsam aus dem Kessel sickerte.

Rotes Blut... schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ein gefährliches Raubtier.

Obwohl die Wutausbrüche Snapes seit Jahren zur grauenhaften Gewohnheit geworden waren durchschnitten sie noch immer mit derselben brennenden Präsenz die Luft.

Nie hatten sie ihren Schrecken verloren, nie schien der Schock weniger tief in die Glieder zu fahren oder die Überraschung weniger groß zu sein.

„Was meinen sie Mister Finnigan, was das werden sollte?"

Der flatternde Umhang umkreiste Seamus und stieß ein verächtliches, unechtes Lachen aus.

„Es ist Dreck! Alles was sie hier produzieren ist der reinste Dreck! Es ist schrecklich diese Unfähigkeit Tag für Tag ertragen zu müssen!", zischte er und sah Seamus, der kreideweich war und sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss ein letztes Mal scharf an. Dann drehte er ab.

Und es war wieder still.

Hermine seufzte und sah ihren Kollegen, der gerade mit zitternden Händen seinen Kessel aufhob, mitleidig an. Er hatte es nicht verdient, das wusste sie.

Seine Leistung war mit Sicherheit schlecht, doch er hatte sich wie alle angestrengt und alles gegeben was er konnte, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf ihren Lehrer, der nun wieder ungerührt eine Rolle Pergament zu kontrollieren schien. Ihm fielen die langen schwarzen Haare über seine harten Züge.

Auf deine ganz eigene Art und Weise bist du der Beste Lehrer Hogwarts, dachte sie resegnierend. Bei keinem geben die Schüler soviel und lernen dadurch. Wenn sie wüssten..., dachte sie noch bevor sie vom scharfen Rillen der Pausenglocke unterbrochen wurde und in das plötzlich hektische Geraschel von Pergament mit einstimmte. „Er ist ein Arsch!", hörte sie Ron knurren. „Lasst uns gehen!" Sie nickte und lief mit zügigen Schritten hinter ihren Freunden her.

„Die ersten Schultage und brauch schon wieder ´ne Erholung!" stöhnte Ron und ließ sich ächzend in einen der großen, schweren roten Samtsessel im Griffindorgemeinschaftsraum fallen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und pustete einmal fest die Luft aus den Lungen. „Junge, Junge, dieses schwarze Ekel wird sich nie mehr bessern!"

„Nein", stellte Harry ernüchtert fest und feuerte seine lederne Schultasche demonstrativ in die staubige Ecke neben dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer.

„Für heute haben wir Feierabend!", meinte er.

Er schaute Hermine und Ron an, dann stahl sich ein kurzes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„War das mit der Erholung ernst gemeint Ron? Dann schlage ich nämlich vor, das wir jetzt noch Ginny und Tom mitnehmen und uns auf den Weg nach Hogsmead zu einem richtig guten, warmen Butterbier machen!"

Hand in Hand stapften Hermine und Tom in der warmen Abendsonne durch Hogsmead.

Ihre Augen glitten von Schaufenster zu Schaufenster. Es dämmerte bereits stark, so dass man sich toll in jedem Schaufenster spiegeln konnte, sobald man sich vor eine der bunt dekorierten Scheiben stellte. Alles blinkte und leuchtete, man hörte aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr vieler Zauberer. Hier bin ich zuhause, dachte noch Hermine wohlig, kurz bevor sie die schwere Holztür der Kneipe erreichten.

Ginny und Hermine mussten aufrichtig lachen, als Harry den Butler spielte und sie unter großer Verbeugung durch die Tür schreiten ließ.

Der Raum war eng und warm, die Luft stickig, Hermine roch eine Mischung dem süßlichen Duft des Bieres, Rauch und Spülwasser. Zu fünft drängten sie sich durch die Gänge an einen kleinen Tisch Nahe der langen Theke, an der die verschiedensten Sorten Zauberer saßen.

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen um das Gefühl des fröhlichen Lebens um sie herum in sich aufzunehmen. Wieso wusste sie nicht, aber die eher introvertierte Hexe hatte schon früh die Erfahrung gemacht wie belebend das Leben Anderer auf sie wirken konnte. Vielleicht weil sie selbst kein sehr spannendes hatte. Doch was war schon spannend? Was war schon glücklich?

Langsam drangen die Worte ihrer Freunde zu ihr ans Ohr. Sie musste schmunzeln. In diesem Jahr wird es wohl kein anderes Thema geben als das der großen, gefürchteten Prüfungen.

„Ich habe Angst", hörte sie Ginny kleinlaut zugeben. „Nicht nur, dass ich es nicht schaffe, sondern, weil ich so alleine bin. Natürlich kenne ich in meinem Jahrgang viele, aber meine wahren Freunde seit nun mal ihr..." Sie hob ihren Blick und lächelte schüchtern in Hermines Richtung. „Was soll ich denn auf diesem großen Schloss ein Jahr lang ohne euch machen?" Sie lächelte nervös. Hermine merkte, dass sie versuchte es zu überspielen, aber das Thema war ihr wichtig, sie dachte nicht zum ersten Mal darüber nach. Der traurige Schimmer ihrer Augen und die kleine Falte auf ihrer Stirn verrieten es Hermine.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln beugte sie sich über den Tisch und sah Ginny in die Augen. Sie nahm ihre Hand in die ihre und strich mit einer kurzen Geste sanft darüber. „Wir werden da sein, das verspreche ich dir..." Sie sah Ginnys Augen blitzen. Sie nickte zaghaft und sie sah die Dankbarkeit die darin lag.

„Genau Kleine, mach dir mal keine Sorgen, mach sie dir lieber darüber ob es dein Lieblingsbruder überhaupt durch die Prüfungen schafft!", gröhlte Ron und Hermine stimmte in das befreiende Lachen mit ein. Er hatte schon immer ein überragendes Taktgefühl, dachte sie schmunzelnd und sah ihn kurz gedankenverloren von der Seite an.

„Prüfungen, Prüfungen!", lachte Tom. „Bis ich soweit bin eine Familie ernähren zu müssen hat es noch Zeit! Was interessieren mich da jetzt die Prüfungen?" Hermines Augen blitzten zu ihm herüber. „Wie meinst du das? Die Prüfungen sind der wohl größte Baustein deiner Zukunft!", empörte sie sich. Ihre Stimme klang gereizt. Sie hasste dieses betont lässige mit den Achseln zucken zur Antwort. Konnte er nicht manchmal etwas erwachsener sein?

Auch wenn es kindisch war, manchmal wünscht sie sich eine starke, kräftige Hand. Jemand der sie halten konnte, ihr das wunderbare, trügerische Gefühl gab, dass mit ihm an ihrer Seite nichts schief gehen konnte. Zumindest das Gefühl...

„Und überhaupt", vermahm sie die trotzige Stimme Toms „Was kümmerts euch Frauen denn schon so groß? Ist ja schön, wenn ihr ein bisschen was wisst, aber was bleibt euch nach vier Kindern und Hausarbeit schon noch?"

Die Woge des Entsetzens traf Hermine mit einer solchen Wucht, das sie ersteinmal nach Luft schnappen musste. So eine Einstellung? Von Tom? Die Kälte, die sich zuerst in ihrer Magengegend gebildet hatte, verwandelte sich mehr und mehr in ein loderndes Feuer, das sich bald kribbeln bis in ihre Fingerspitzen ausbreitete. Wie durch einen heißen Schleier nahm sie wahr wie sie aufstand, ihren Stuhl krächzend zurück schon, sich die Jacke umwarf und ging. Ohne ein Wort, ohne einen Gedanken, ohne einen Blick nach hinten. Das einzige was sie bemerkte war, das sich die wütende Hitze zurückwich und ein hohles, dumpfes Gefühl dort blieb, wo eigentlich ihr Verstand sitzen sollte.


	3. Gedankenlabyrinth

Kapitel 3: Gedankenlabyrinth

Der eiskalte Strom des Wassers um sie herum schien ihre Gedanken zu kämmen. Mit schnellen, kraftvollen Bewegungen bewegte sich mit geschlossenen Augen fort, sie fühlte die beruhigende Stärke der Wassermassen, wie sie ihren Körper durch den tiefen, bei Abend schwarz glänzenden See trugen. Die Kälte tat ihr gut, löschte die innerliche Glut und füllte allmählich Stück für Stück die Leere auf. Das Gluckern des Wassers schien ihr beruhigend zuzuflüstern. Sie lauschte und Puls verlangsamte sich.

Prustend tauchte sie an der Oberfläche des Sees auf. Sie schien spiegelglatt, kräuselte sich leicht in den letztem Sonnenstrahlen unter den Bewegungen ihres Körpers.

Sie begann zu zittern. Die Kälte kroch ihr langsam und heimtückisch in die Knochen.

Doch hatte auch dieses Gefühl etwas angenehmes, es klärte den Körper, wusch rein von unwichtigen Gedanken.

Schnell stieg sie aus dem Wasser, zog die nasse Unterwäsche aus und schlüpfte in ihre trockenen Klamotten. Mit ihrem dünnen Sommerschal rieb sie ihre Haare so gut es ging trocken, sodass sie nun nur noch in schweren, dunklen Wellen um ihr leicht gerötetes Gesicht fielen. Sie raffte sie zusammen, warf sie sich über die Schultern und setzte sich ins Gras, auf einen der letzten Flecken, die noch von schwachen Sonnenstrahlen geküsst wurden.

Es wehte eine leichte Brise und sie fühlte die feuchte Erde und das warme Gras unter ihren nackten Füßen, merkte wie sich die feinen Häärchen an ihrem Körper zu der späten Abendsonne leicht vom Körper abstanden. Letzte Tropfen des schweren, dunklen Wassers lagen noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht. Oder waren es Tränen? Sie wusste es nicht.

Woher die plötzliche Eingebung kam konnte sie nicht sagen, vielleicht war es ein leises Geräusch gewesen dass ihr in der sonstigen Totenstille unbewusst aufgefallen war.

Ihre Augen suchten für einen kurzen Moment die grüne, blühende Gegend ab, bis sie gefunden hatten wonach sie suchten. Um schließlich vollkommen überrascht zu stocken, bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot.

„Oh, Hallo Mrs Granger, ihre Instinkte scheinen also noch vorhanden zu sein. Schön, schön..."

Langsam aber energisch löste sich die große, schwarze Gestalt von dem alten, knochigen Baumstamm in dessem Schatten sie gerade noch gelehnt hatte und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu. Seit dem ersten Klang der dunklen Stimme, die Hermine so an schwarze Seide erinnerte, brauchte die junge Griffindor keine Augen mehr, um sich ihrer Vermutung sicherzugehen, jedoch war sie sich jetzt auch beim Anblick der immer schärfer werdenden Konturen der aus dem Schatten getretenen Person sicher, dass niemand geringeres vor ihr stand, als Professor Snape.

Mit in dem leichten Abendwind wehender Robe stand er in gebührendem Abstand ihrer zarten Person gegenüber. Doch die glänzenden, schwarzen Augen ,die gefährlich ruhig auf ihrem nassen Körper lagen, schienen bedrohlich nah.

Das Raubtier, dachte sie. Lauert uns auf um zu töten. Genau im richtigen Moment. Allein und ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Sieht er die Angst in meinen Augen?

„Was machen sie hier?"

Sie hatte diese Frage erwartet und hätte am liebsten schon vorher die Augen geschlossen, um sich so leichter vor dem Klang der kalten, vor Arroganz strotzenden Stimme bewahren zu können. Doch es blieb aus. Wo war die Kälte? Die Arroganz? Sie sah ihm in die Augen, spielte das Beutetier mit dem starken Überlebenswillen.

Der ungewohnt neutrale, beinahe interessierte Klang seiner dunklen Stimme schürte Unsicherheit. Ich begebe mich auf unbekanntes Terrain, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Es ist leichter zu reagieren, wenn ich weiß, was mich erwartet. Doch was passiert, wenn man meine Taktik mit einem Schlag durcheinander bringt? Dann in ich nackt und unvorbereitet. Unkonzentriert. Umso mehr neuen Angriffen ausgeliefert, jederzeit.

„Was machen sie hier?"

Dumm, schalt sie sich. Eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten. Es zeigt Schwäche, entblößt die Kehle.

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen. War es tatsächlich echt?

Er kam noch einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und schien mit jedem Blick zu regestrieren wie sich ihr Körper spannte.

„Beruhigen sie sich Miss Granger" Seine Stimme war freundlich, aber dunkel, wie immer.

„Ich frage mich bloß, was eine Schülerin dazu bringen könnte, an einem so wunderbaren Sommerabend nicht gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden unterwegs, sondern stattdessen alleine in einem See schwimmend zu verbringen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ihr Blick glitt hinauf auf den schwarzen See und den tiefroten Horizont.

Sie konnte beinahe fühlen wie sich die rechte Augenbraue Snapes in die Höhe hob und er sie musterte. Mit einer Mischung aus Frage und Belustigung.

„Also nichts", stellte er zunächst trocken fest und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen ein weiteres Mal um einige Zentimeter. Ein kleiner Ast knackte. Ein Vogel zwitscherte.

„Ja" Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich müde und erschöpft. Sie gab ihren Beinen nach und setzte sich in das weiche Gras, das ihr leicht an den Beinen stach. Gedankenverloren nestelten ihre Finger an den Grashalmen. Er sagte nichts.

Die Momente der Stille sind die schlimmsten, bemerkte sie. Man weiß nicht was der andere vor hat, man hofft nur auf ein Geräusch, irgendein Indiz dafür, dass er der andere sich als erstes regen würde. Aber es war sie. Warum konnte sie nicht sagen, vielleicht erzählte sie es auch nur sich selbst.

„Es gab Streit. Nein... eigentlich nicht. Wir haben bloß geredet. In Hogsmead." Sie stockte, rief sich die Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge in Erinnerung. „Über den Abschluss, er scheint dieses Jahr das große Thema von allen zu sein" Sie seufzte eine leises Lachen, sah von den Grashalmen auf, in die wehenden Baumkronen. Ginny hatte Angst vor der Zeit, wenn sie alleine hier sein würde, ganz ohne uns. Ron hat seine Witzchen gemacht. Tom wohl auch..."

„Nur das es kein Witz war" Sie sah auf. Wann war er ihr so nahe gekommen? Warum hatte sie es nicht gehört. Der wehende Umhang hing über ihr wie ein dunkler Schatten in der Nacht, die schwarzen Augen glichen der Ruhe die seine Stimme gehabt hatte. Es war keine Frage gewesen. Es war eine Feststellung. Das Raubtier, dachte sie wieder. Gleich frisst es mich. Oder nicht? Die Augen waren ruhig wie die glatte Oberfläche des Sees. Hermine wandte ihren Blick erneut ab.

„Ja", war die einfache Antwort. „Er wollt wissen, wozu er den Abschluss denn jetzt so genau brauchen würde", schnaubte sie leise. Dann stockte sie.

„Und dann wollte er wissen, wozu uns Frauen das eigentlich so wichtig sei. Wir würden es zu doch nicht mehr als zum Kochen bringen" Ihre Rede endete so plötzlich wie sie begonnen hatte. War es ihr peinlich was er jetzt denken mochte? War es ihr egal?

„Und was denken sie darüber?" Da war sie. Die Frage, die sie sich den ganzen Abend nicht zu stellen gewagt hatte. Nun stellte er sie. So treffend und sicher. Der Instinkt eines Raubtiers. Es treibt uns in die Enge.

„Ich denke nicht so", antwortete sie schließlich nach langem Schweigen.

„Wie denken sie?"

Sie sah ihn an. Nur für einen kurzen, aber wichtigen Moment. Meinte er es ernst? Er regte sich nicht. Aber es stand kein Spott auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich denke, dass ich es zu etwas bringen kann, dass ich eine intelligente junge Hexe bin"

Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort fester. Sie sah ihn wieder an. Diesmal etwas länger.

Er sah auf sie herab. „Das ist gut so" Er nickte, wandte seinen Blick Richtung Himmel.

„Das sind sie, weiß Gott, dass sind sie..."

Er musste ihren erstaunten Blick merken, auch wenn er sie nicht ansah, dachte Hermine. Er musste ihn mit einer solchen Wucht treffen, dass es ihn eigentlich überwältigen sollte.

War es gerade ein Lob aus seinem Munde gewesen?

„Lachen sie ruhig" Seine Stimme war ruhig. „Es ist so. Und daran ändert auch kein unüberlegter, dummer Kommentar etwas. Aber denken sie daran. Intelligenz besitzt man nur dann, wenn man sie auch nutzen kann" Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Danke"

Sie war aufgestanden, ihre Stimme nur leise, flüsternd, aber klar. Und dankbar.

„Danke für alles"

„Für was?" Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr.

„Sie haben mir zugehört"

Jetzt hielten ihre Augen denen des Raubtiers stand. Für einen Moment hatte es an Furcht verloren, es war in einen Käfig gesperrt.

„Das hätte jeder tun können"

„Nein. Sie haben darüber nachgedacht"

Er nickte. Dann wehte der Umhang und das Tier zog den Rückzug an.

„Professor?" Sie wusste nicht, woher der verrückte Gedanke kam, aber es war eine impulsive Handlung. Er drehte seinen Kopf, eine Geste, die das Sprechen erlaubte.

„Meinen Sie, Tom und ich..."

Er hob die Hand.

„Nein" Es war, als fiele ein Grauschleier über seine harten Züge.

„Hermine, das Thema heißt wohl Liebe? Was fragen sie dazu mich?"

Das war das letzte was sie von seiner tiefen, samtenen Stimme hörte, bevor das schwarz seiner Robe mit dem schwarz der Ländereien verschwamm.

Wie ein Raubtier, dachte sie. Gefährlich und mächtig. Aber scheu wie wir eigentlich alle und durch das kleinste aber effektivste Geräusch in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Eine winzige Glasscherbe war zersprungen. Sie hatte einen Riss. Konnte man ihn kitten, oder war es ein einmaliger Einblick in das tiefe Schwarz der Seele eines wilden Tieres?

Und, wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen?


	4. Unverstanden

Kapitel 4: Unverstanden

Das allmorgendliche Gemurmel in der Großen Halle gab Hermine jedes Mal aufs Neue das Gefühl, das sie zuhause war. Es beruhigte sie und sie liebte es, ihm zu Lauschen, auch wenn kaum einzelne Worte auszumachen waren. Vielleicht war es aber auch das, was sie so mochte. Noch immer schwirrten wilde Gedankenfetzen durch ihren Kopf.

Ihr Gespräch mit Snapes. Seine Meinung. Seine Stimme. Seine Augen.

Aber er hatte Recht, dachte sie im Stillen bei sich und fasste einen Entschluss.

Sie musste mit Tom reden. Auch wenn dieser Kommentar vielleicht nur beiläufig gefallen war, so hatte er Hermine dich umso tiefer ins Herz geschnitten.

„Morgen Mine!"

Mit wehenden Haaren und einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem blassen Gesicht setzte sich Ginny auf den freien Platz neben der jungen Hexe.

Eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort.

„Du bist sauer auf Tom nicht? Mine, was er gesagt hat war nicht richtig, aber vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so gemeint?"

Hermine nickte leicht und schenkte ihrer besten Freundin ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Ich denke auch", nickte sie und nahm sich eines der frischen, warmen Toastscheiben von den großen, goldenen Platten.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden. Wie war es denn gestern noch so?"

Ginny zuckte die Schultern und lächelte.

„Wie immer, ein witziger Abend eigentlich, auch wenn die Stimmung zuerst ein wenig gedrückt war, wegen Toms Kommentar und weil du dann einfach weg warst. Erst wollte ich dir nach, aber Ron meinte, du bräuchtest ab und zu mal deine Ruhe..."

„Das stimmt auch", stimmte sie zu. „Aber trotzdem danke"

Sie sah hinauf in den Himmel. Ein wolkenloser, blauer Himmel.

Eben ein ganz normaler, perfekter Sommertag.

Sie liebte den Geruch von in den tausenden, in Wildleder eingeschlagenen Buchbänden in der Bibliothek. Sie liebte es ihre Finger an ihren weichen, teils abgeschlagenen Buchrücken entlang gleiten zu lassen und damit die goldenen Titel mit ihren Augen zu verschlingen.

Sie hatte noch nie sagen können, was sie an dem Jahrhunderte alten Wissen so anzog, aber für sie ging eine ungebrochene Faszination davon aus.

Selten wusste sie, nach welchen Buch sie suchte, meistens fanden die Bücher sie. So auch heute. Langsam wanderte sie durch die deckenhohen Regale der alten Bücher. Sie liebte diese engen Gänge und die dicken Teppiche, die jedes Geräusch erstickten.

Ihr fiel ein kleines, roteingeschlagenes Buch über die Geschichte der Muggel in die Hände. Diese aus Zaubererhand geschriebenen Bücher brachten immer interessante Gesichtspunkte zu Tage.

Mit einem leichten Seufzer ließ sie sich in einer der schweren Sessel gleiten und schlug das Buch langsam auf. Sie liebte diese verschnörkelten Schriften. In der Zaubererwelt war alles so viel liebevoller als in der der Muggel. Bereits völlig in ihrem Buch versunken, wurde sie plötzlich durch ein Räuspern aus den Gedanken gerissen. Sie sah auf.

Vor ihr, mit unsicher verschränkten Armen treuen Augen stand Tom.

Die blonden Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und er hielt ihrem Blick nicht stand.

„Ja?"

„Ich... ich wollte mit dir reden. Der Kommentar... nun.. ach er war doch gar nicht so gemeint Mine! Ehrlich. Wie konnte ich denn wissen, dass es dir soviel ausmachen würde?"

Ihm entging das wütende Blitzen in ihren braunen Augen.

„So? Tom, du hast mir unterstellt zu nichts mehr wert zu sein als zum Putzen! Bist du dir dessen bewusst?"

„Nein.. so doch nicht Mine. Ich meinte, na ja, das ist es doch was ihr Frauen immer wollt oder?!"

„Nein", war die kalte Antwort Hermines, die das Buch zugeschlagen hatte, und vor ihn getreten war und ihn nun böse anfunkelte. Immerhin waren sie beinahe gleich groß.

„Für mich nicht Tom. Warum denkst du lerne ich so viel? Aus Spaß etwa?"

„Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wohl nicht. Entschuldige"

Sie nickte. „In Ordnung"

Doch in ihr loderte noch immer eine kleine Flamme weiter und auch der Keim der Enttäuschung wuchs weiter. War es wirklich nicht so gemeint gewesen? Wie konnte er bloß auf einen solchen Gedanken kommen? Würde sie ihn je wieder aus ihrem Kopf streichen können?

Nichts war mehr da von dem, was einmal war. Wo war sie hin, die echte Interesse? Die Ausgewogenheit?

Die Züge waren hart und verbittert, der Gang nicht minder gefährlich und lauernd wie eh und je. Was war geschehen? Oder was war gestern Abend anders?

Hermine seufzte und lauschte dem zischelnden Schnarren der Stimme ihres Zaubertranklehrers. Sie sah in die Gesichter der anderen Schüler. Angst, Langeweile, Hass. Überall war er, dieser Hass auf ihn. Die Düsterkeit in dem großen Saal im Kellergewölbe unterstrich die wütend lodernden Augen der Schüler, wie sie ihm wieder finstere Blicke zuwarfen.

Nur einzelne, beinahe einsame Lichtstrahlen stahlen sich durch die mit Holzplanken verkleideten Fenster und ließen die kleinen Staubkörner sichtbar werden, die wild und fröhlich durch die Luft tanzten, verschmelzend mit dem milden Geruch aus Kräutern, die jede Stunde wie ein leichter Schleier begleitete und Hermine wohl nie mehr aus der Erinnerung bannen konnte.

Sie fasste einen Entschluss. Er hatte ein Dankeschön verdient. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ohne seine Zusprache den Mut aufgebracht hätte, so direkt mit Tom zu sprechen. Das musste er verstehen. Das konnte er ihr nicht verübeln. Oder etwa doch?

Seit ihrem Entschluss schienen die Minuten nur so zu verfliegen. Beinahe konnte sie das bedrohliche Ticken der Uhr in ihrem Hinterkopf hören, wie sie das Stundenende mit jedem Schlag unheilvoll ein bisschen näher rücken ließ. Ihre Nervosität stieg. Wie ein Fass, in das mit jedem Schlag der Uhr ein Tropfen Wasser hinzugegeben wurde, und dessen Rand beinahe überlief. Jeder Tropfen ließ die Wellen in ihrem Inneren höher schlagen.

Der laute Stundengong, der ihr nun aus der Realität entgegenschallte, schien das Fass mit einem Mal zum explodieren zu bringen. Ihr brach der Schweiß aus, ihr Herz begann laut zu schlagen und klopfte hart gegen ihre Brust.

Wie lange sie unentschlossen hinter ihrem Pult gestanden hatte, mit den Büchern in der Hand eng an ihren Pullover gepresst wusste sie nicht, doch es musste eine Weile sein, denn plötzlich fühlte sie das große Ziehen von Rons Hand an ihrem Ärmel.

„Komm schon", knurrte er ihr zu. „Weg hier"

Sie schüttelte bloß abwesend den Kopf, wandte ihm nicht mal den Kopf zu. „Ich... ich muss noch einmal kurz mit ihm reden"

Sie sah Rons skeptischen Blick nicht mehr. Bald war sie allein. Und er schien es nicht zu merken.

Sie hasste dieses Gefühl. Es war, als wäre sie wieder die kleine Erstklässlerin von damals. Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie sie jetzt aussah. Die Arme fest vor ihrem Körper verschränkt, die Bücher wie ein Schild schützend vor ihr Herz gedrückt, die gelockten Haare unfrisiert von ihrem Kopf abstehend, die braunen Augen unsicher funkelnd.

Da stand er. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen sortierte er die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch, packte Feder und Tinte ein.

Sie wusste genau was jetzt kommen würde. Wenn er fertig war, würde er aufsehen, einen letzten Blick durch den Klassenraum werfen und dann verschwinden.

In ihrem Kopf schrie es. Los, beweg dich, bevor er dich hier stehen sieht, aber ihr Körper reagierte nicht, sie war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. War sie jemals so nervös gewesen? Aber weshalb überhaupt?, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ich will mich doch bloß bedanken?

Gerade als sie den ersten, kleinen Schritt in seine Richtung setzen wollte, sah er auf.

Seine schwarzen Augen zogen den üblichen Kreis durch das verlassene Klassenzimmer – bis er sie entdeckte. Er konnte die Überraschung nicht verbergen. Er richtete sich auf, sah sie herablassend an. Eine Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe als er sie zweifelnd beobachtete.

Konnte er ihr Herz schlagen hören?

Was hatte sie erwartet? Das er erfreut wäre, sie zu sehen?

„Hat Ihr Besuch einen bestimmten Grund, oder macht es Ihnen Spaß so alleine im Klassenraum zu stehen und mich anzustarren?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Bitte was?"

War sein Blick ungläubig? Oder verächtlich? Was konnte man überhaupt aus diesen schwarzen Augen lesen?

„Was Sie von mir wollen Miss Granger" Seine Antwort war nicht mehr als ein tiefes Grollen.

Da stand er nun, der Mann von gestern. So völlig verändert. Groß und stark hinter dem mächtigen, prunkvollen Eichenschreibtisch und sah sie aus funkelnden Augen an.

„Miss Granger..." Da war es wieder, das Raubtier. Hermine schimpfte, dass sie mit der Situation so restlos überfordert schien. Snape beugte sich hinunter, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich.. ich wollte mich bloß bedanken", stotterte Hermine und trat hastig ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Warum klangen ihre Schritte so furchtbar laut auf dem kalten Steinboden?

Und da war sie wieder. Die Augenbraue. Einen Moment lang meinte sie wieder die Ungläubigkeit in seinen Augen funkeln zu sehen, aber es war zu schnell wieder vorbei, als das sie sich sicher sein konnte. Hatte ihm wohl schon einmal jemand gedankt?

„Sie wollen sich.. bedanken..." Betonte er das Wort genüsslich, doch Hermine nickte nur bekräftigend. „Ja, für gestern Abend: Sie haben mir sehr geholfen"

Noch viel später würde Hermine erschrocken darüber nachgrübeln, woher der plötzliche Wutausbruch gekommen war. Mit einem Mal stand er vor ihr. Groß und gefährlich, mit wehendem Umhang und sah auf sie herab. Wären seine Augen nicht so furchtbar dunkel gewesen, man hätte ein Feuer darin prasseln sehen können.

Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem, sah geschockt in seine Augen.

Wie ein verängstigtes Reh musste sie ihn aus ihren großen Augen angesehen haben. Ein kleines, zierlichen, haselnussbraunes naives Reh, das etwas völlig anderes erwartet hatte und sich nun so unendlich dumm vor kam.

„Granger, verschwinden Sie! Vielleicht war ich gestern nett, aber auch nur, weil ich die Dummheit anderer Leute nicht leiden kann", zischte er wütend zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Es haben sich noch nicht viele Menschen bei Ihnen bedankt oder?" Hatte sie dies wirklich gesagt?

Seine Augen verengtem sich zu Schlitzen. „Raus! Raus hier, was erlauben sie sich?"

Seine Stimme war so laut, sie fürchtete, dass das gesamte Schloss sie hatte hören können.

Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Wieder hallte jeder Schritt so schrecklich, dass ihr die Distanz Ewigkeiten vorkam.

„Ach, Miss Granger..." Die Wut war gewichen. Sie drehte sich um. An ihre Stelle war noch etwas viel schrecklicheres getreten. Schadenfreude. Ein beinahe hämisches Lächeln, was ihr das gesamte Ausmaß ihrer grenzenlosen Dummheit aufzeigte.

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie seine dunkle, samtfarbene Stimme vor Sarkasmus so triefen hören.

„Sie glaubten doch nicht ich hätte es gestern Abend ihretwegen getan... oder?"

Es wurde kalt. So schrecklich kalt. Er hatte sie bloßgestellt, mit dem einfachsten Mittel, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Mit einer Mischung aus Überlegenheit und Intuition. Die sie ihm nie zugetraut hätte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Wieso?

Wie sie so schnell aus den Kerkern gekommen war, wusste sie nicht, sie hatte nur noch schrecklich lauten Klang der zuschlagenden Tür hinter sich im Kopf. Und sein hämisches Lachen.

Sie samtenen, dunkelroten Wände ihres Himmelbetts waren ihr schon immer eine geliebte Mauer vor allem gewesen, was sie jetzt nicht sehen mochte. Auch wenn andere Menschen nur einige Meter weit auf der anderen Seite entfernt standen, sie waren sie in diesen Momenten ganz fern. Zwar war der Stoff an vielen Stellen schon abgegriffen und glänzte nicht mehr, aber sie liebte den Geruch des alten, breiten Bettes mit den weichen Matratzen und gemütlichen Decken. Es roch ein wenig nach Staub, ein wenig frisch gewaschen... und nach all den vielen Jahren Erfahrung, die es während der Schulzeit gesammelt hatte. Manchmal meinte Hermine, wenn sie ganz angestrengt lauschte, noch das leise Weinen und Schnäuzen der vorigen Besitzer zu hören. Ihr Kopf war leer, ihre Gedanken wie eingefroren. Der kalte Schauer von Unverstandenheit und Scham, schien ihre Gefühle abgetötet zu haben. Zumindest für den Moment. Sie wusste, dass ihr die Scham später wie eine heiße Glut aussteigen würde. Wie sollte sie die zukünftigen Zaubertrankstunden überstehen?

Aber eigentlich gab es eine, ganz existenzielle Frage, die sie viel mehr interessierte, sie sich aber nicht zu stellen wagte. Hatte er Recht gehabt? Hatte sie etwa mehr erwartet, als zu erwarten war? Und wenn ja warum? Nur weil er ein einziges Mal nett gewesen war? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Gestern Abend... Sie verdrängte den Gedanken. Langsam kroch die Wut auf sich selbst in ihr hoch. Sie konnte fühlen wie sie durch ihre Venen und Adern wanderte, bis sie langsam in ihren Kopf sickerte und schimpfte: Warum machst du ihm einen Vorwurf? Wir wissen wie er ist! Warum musstest du ihn reizen?

Ja... warum? Warum hatte sie ihm sagen müssen, das er wohl mit einem Dank nicht umgehen konnte. Auch wenn es die Wahrheit war, hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass Snape nicht erfreut sein würde. Sie seufzte. Eigentlich, ist es doch egal Hermine. Es weiß keiner außer euch beiden und es haben sich schon mehr eine Abfuhr abgeholt.

Doch war es wirklich nur eine einfache, belanglose Abfuhr gewesen? Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er versucht, sie wirklich zu verletzen.. und dadurch versucht etwas zu schützen, was sie auf keinen Fall sehen sollte.


	5. Der Anfang vom Ende?

Kapitel 5: Der Anfang vom Ende?

Schnee macht eine Landschaft so friedlich. Friert sie ein, lässt sie schlafen. Die sanften Flocken, die vom Himmel fallen, scheinen die Erde zu streicheln, ihr zu sagen Schlaf, ich decke dich zu..."

Sie liebte die Ländereien Hogwarts. Besonders im Winter. Wenn sie, wie jetzt, hinter einem der kleinen Turmfenster des Mädchenschlafsaals stehen konnte und sah, wie sich einzelne, zarte Flocken ans Fenster setzten und zu wunderschönen Eiskristallen erstarrten und andere keck hinter der Scheibe vor ihrer Nase tanzten. Man konnte so weit sehen... in ein Meer aus weißem, stillen Wasser. Langsam ging die Sonne unter. Ihre letzten Strahlen schienen das Weiß des Schnees zum Glühen zu bringen. Es funkelte und glitzerte, als hätte man Feenstaub verstreut.

Und es war das komplette Gegenteil zur Hektik, die momentan herum um Hermine im Schlafsaal herrschte. Es war der 16 November. Der Tag des Balls.

Des Abschlussjahrgangs zu Ehren, wurde jedes Jahr, nachdem die letzten Vorprüfungen geschrieben waren, ein kleiner Ball veranstaltet.

Sie musste lächeln. Ein bisschen wie im Hühnerstall, dachte sie.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie gegen die Badezimmertür. „Lavender? Darf ich mal für zehn Minuten rein? Ich bin dann auch fertig", bat sie.

Obwohl sie nicht mit einem Erfolg ihrer Bitte gerechnet hatte, wurde einige Sekunden später zu ihrer großen Verwunderung die schwere Tür geöffnet und eine, leider völlig überschminkte Lavender sah sie mit flackerndem Blick an. „Was meinst du? Sehe ich gut aus?"

Sie trat aus der Tür, drehte sich einige Male vor Hermines Auge um ihr Kleid in seiner vollen Pracht erscheinen zu lassen. „Du hast eine tolle Figur Lavender!", lobte Hermine schnell und huschte ins Bad. So hatte sie wenigstens nicht lügen müssen. Das hellblaue, kurze Kleid war zwar nicht hässlich, aber ob es sich für einen Ball eignete, war sich Hermine nur bedingt sicher, aber es war ihr auch egal. Sie hoffte, das der Abend schön werden würde. Sie dachte an die Jungs. Wie hatten sie sie ausgelacht, als sie ihnen notgedrungen die Geschichte mit Snape erzählt hatte. Wie hatte sie auch denken können, dass sie nicht fragen würden?

Noch immer stieg ein leichtes Gefühl der Scham in ihr auf, wenn sie an das Ereignis, das etwa ein halbes Jahr zurücklag, zurückdachte. Wie sie die nächsten Zaubertrankstunden überlebt hatte, wusste sie eigentlich gar nicht so Recht. Aber wenn sie genau nachdachte, war es eigentlich gar nicht so schwer gefallen. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Snape war das gleiche Ekel, wie er es schon immer gewesen war. Was hatte sie also anderes erwartet? Trotzdem ging ihr ein Kommentar Harrys nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, als sie von ihrem Treffen am See erzählte.

„Ganz ehrlich Mine, was hast du erwartet? Das ein Brocken aus Eis so plötzlich auftauen würde?"

Sie hatte mit einem ärgerlichen Kopfschütteln verneint.

Eigentlich gefiel sie sich in den letzten Jahren immer besser, stellte Hermine mit einem erstaunten Blick in den Spiegel fest. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen.

Wenn sie sich hier so geschminkt und zurecht gemacht sah, konnte man die alte, streberhafte, kleine Hexe kaum mehr erahnen. Höchstens ihr geschmackvolles Auftreten unterschied sie von einigen ihrer Mitschülerinnen.

Ja, so war sie zufrieden mit sich selbst! Doch was würden die anderen darüber denken?

Fast noch stolzer als die völlig erstaunten Blicke sämtlicher Jungen in der Halle, machte sie das anerkennende Zuzwinkern Dumbledores, der bei ihrem Anblick schelmisch eine Augenbraue hinter seiner Halbmondbrille emporreckte und einen Teil seines schweren, hellblauen Umhangs enthüllte, um ihr dezent und anerkennend zuzuprosten.

Was mochte er in dem Moment in ihr wohl sehen? Ihr Spiegelbild brach sich in den abertausenden Eiskristallen, die überall in der Halls schwebten. War das wirklich sie?

Das lange, bordeauxrote Satinkleid schmiegte sich eng um ihren Körper, bis es sich schließendlich in weiten Bahnen um ihre Knöchel wand.

Ihre Schultern wurden von einer zarten Stola bedeckt, die ihr geschmeidig um den Hals fiel und ihre grazile Gestalt stilvoll in Szene setzte. Sie hatte ihre Haare nicht glatt gezaubert, es passte nicht zu ihr, sie waren locker hochgesteckt und schmiegten sich in engen Bahnen um ihr dezentgeschminktes Gesicht. Ja, sie hatte sich wahrlich verändert!

Mit gestrafften Schultern und stolz gehobenen Kinns nahm sie wenige Minuten später die Einladung Toms zum Tanz wahr, der seine Blicke nicht von ihr wenden konnte.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus Hermine!" Harrys grüne Augen strahlten ihr entgegen als sie zart an ihrem Glas mit Kürbissaft nippte.

„Danke, du aber auch!", erwiederte sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln und einem anerkennenden Blick über Harrys durchaus männlicher Figur in seinem neuen Anzug.

„Es ist wunderschön nicht?" Harry folgte ihrem Blick hinauf in das sternenklare Firmament der großen Halle, welches wie ein Schutzwall über den fröhlichen Menschen trohnte. Wohin das Auge fiel, fing es ein Glitzern der vielen, beleuchteten Eiskristalle ein, die zwischen den Schülern hin und hertanzten und die Reflexionen der Hausfarben durch die Halle sandten.

„Willst du nicht zu Tom?" Harry setzte sich neben sie und strich eine Falte seiner Hose glatt.

„Doch... gleich. Ich denke ich werde noch eine Weile hier sitzen bleiben. Du weißt doch, solch ein Menschenauflauf bekommt mir eigentlich nicht und Tom ist da wohl ganz in seinem Element..."

„Ja, das stimmt!", lachte Harry und beobachtete einen Moment das fröhliche Treiben am anderen Ende des Saals.

Für einen kurzen Moment drückte er Hermines Hand, sah ihr lächelnd in die Augen und verschwand in der Menge.

„Und denk dran, tun sie so wie sie heute aussehen nichts unanständiges junge Dame!"

Sie musste Lachen.

Warum war sie überhaupt hier? Sie sah ihren Freund am Ende der Halle, der sie mehrmals zu sich gerufen hatte, nun glücklich mit einigen anderen Freunden feiern. Warum genoss sie die Feier denn bloß nicht? Schweren Herzens wanderte sie gedankenverloren durch die große Halle, bis sie schließlich am Getränkestand stehen blieb.

Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Durst, doch das hoffnungsvolle Lächeln der kleinen, beinahe gewaschen und herausgeputzt wirkenden Hauselfen bekehrte sie schnell. Dieses kleine, glückliche Lächeln auf ihren leicht verzerrten Gesichtszügen brachten ihr Herz jedes Mal wieder zum Schmelzen.

„Danke!", sie nickte der kleinen Gestalt, die sie mit großen, wässrigen Augen überrascht musterte aufmunternd zu und kühlte ihre Hände an dem kalten Getränk.

„Tssstssstsss... die kleine, heilige Jungfrau bei ihren geliebten Hauselfen... na, zumindest scheint ihr Charme bei ihnen anzukommen"

Die schneidende, dunkle Stimme ließ sie zusammen zucken und herumfahren.

Wie konnte er sich bloß immer so anschleichen?

„Was geht sie das an?" Ihre Stimme galt dem leisen Fauchen einer Katze, die auf der Lauer lag. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten angriffslustig und eine leichte Röte hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen. Was hatte sie inzwischen schon zu verlieren?

„Oh, siehe an, die kleine Miss Granger wird angriffslustig..."

Und wieder traf sich das bedrohliche Zischen der Schlange mit der Angriffslust der kleinen Raubkatze. Ein Paar Haselnussbraune Augen trafen auf unendliches, kaltes Schwarz.

„Nicht mehr als Sie Sir... warum ausgerechnet das Wort „Jungfrau"?"

Das überlegene Lächeln auf Snapes Zügen, machte ihr augenblicklich klar, das sie in die Falle getappt war.

„Ach... nicht?" Es war der unverhohlene Hohn, der aus seiner Stimme sprach.

Einen kurzen Moment schloss Hermine die Augen, wollte sich besinnen, doch alles was sie sah war die rasende Wut, die vor ihren Augen vibrierte.

„Nein", war die einzige, gepresste Antwort, die sie herausbrachte, auch wenn sie genau wusste, das er mit dieser Antwort gerechnet, vielleicht sogar auf sie gehofft hatte.

Auf was für ein Spiel ließ sie sich nur ein?

„Beweisen Sie es mir..."


	6. Abhängigkeit

**Kapitel 6: Abhängigkeit**

Noch nie hatte ein einziger Kuss ihr Inneres so zum Glühen gebracht wie in diesem Augenblick. Sie hörte das Blut in ihren Adern rauschen, wie es ihr durch den Kopf schoss und die Sinne betörte.

Sein männlicher Duft stieg ihr berauschend in die Nase, sein Geschmack brannte auf der Zunge. Es war ihr egal was sie tat und wer er war. Es tat ihr gut.

Mit fahrigen Händen fuhr sie über den rauen Stoff seiner Robe, strich die hart bebende Brust auf und ab, bis sie die kalten Knöpfe unter ihren Fingern spürte. Ungeduldig wanderten ihre Finger tiefer und legten mit jedem Knopf einen weiteren Zentimeter seiner nackten Haut frei.

Die Mukelfasern, die sich auf seinem sehnigen, nackten Oberkörper abzeichneten bebten.

Glühend heiß fühlte sie die schwülstigen Wunden des Krieges unter ihren zarten Fingern, merkte wie seine starke Hand sich einen Weg zu ihrem Rücken bahnte...

Gut und Böse stößt sich ab.

Genau wie Sie und Ich.

Sie haben in meinem Leben

nichts verloren Löwin.

Was haben Sie erwartet?

S.S.

Heiße Tränen brannten auf ihrem Gesicht als sie die geschwungene Handschrift auf dem Fetzen Pergament las. Waren es Tränen der Trauer oder der Scham? Was hatte sie getan?

Bittere Tränen färbten die glänzende Satinbettwäsche tiefschwarz. Eingehüllt in schwarzen Laken, die ihr gestern noch so viel Wärme geschenkt hatten und sich jetzt nur noch eisig um ihre Haut geschlungen, saß sie in seinem Bett, der schwere Himmel drückte auf ihr Gemüt.

Sie war einsam und allein. Vorsichtig, mit einem unwirklichen Gefühl fuhr Hermine sich mit zitternden Fingern über die geschwollenen Lippen. Hatte es diese harten, verlangenden Küsse wirklich gegeben? Waren die Lodernden wirklich echt gewesen?

Sie fröstelte, stieg beschämt aus dem Bett, wickelte die schwere Bettdecke schützend um ihren Körper, stieg in ihre Klamotten, die jetzt feinsäuberlich zusammengelegt auf einem kleinen Hocker lagen und drehte sich ein letztes Mal mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln in der offenen Tür um, die einen warmen, gemütlich aber prunkvoll eingerichteten Raum verbarg, den sie so nie erwartet hätte.

Was war eigentlich Normalität? War es Normalität, wenn man sein Leben nach Außen genauso weiterlebt, wie bisher? Wenn sich augenscheinlich nichts verändert hat? Ist es Normalität, wenn es auch für die besten Freunde nicht mehr wunderlich ist, wenn di einst so lebensfrohe, junge Hexe sich innerhalb weniger Monate so veränderte? Ist es Normalität, wenn man morgens einfach aufhört, über sein eigenes Spiegelbild den Kopf zu schütteln? Ist es Normalität, wenn man sich einredet, dass sie es ist?

Was war nur passiert mit ihr? Warum musste es soweit kommen? Warum musste sie sich so weit erniedrigen? Wo waren ihre Moralvorstellungen und ihr Mut?

Sie erinnerte sich an diesen Tag, als wäre die Erinnerung nicht bereits einige, wenige Monate alt. Noch immer war keine Sekunde von ihr in ihrem Kopf verblasst. Noch immer waren die schwarzen Augen genauso stechend...

Wie sie ihm weiterhin verlogen in die Augen schauen konnte, dass wusste sie nicht. Sie wusste nur. Dass wenn man es musste, alles möglich war.

_Während er mit tiefer Stimme in den Kellergewölben auf und abging, das monotone Flüstern den Raum erfüllte und nur das leise Knistern des Feuers zu hören war, fiel es der jungen Hexe zunehmens schwerer, das Bild des hinterhältigen, gefühlskalten Professors mit dem verständnisvollen Zuhörer und leidenschaftlichen Liebhaber in Einklang zu bringen._

„_Wie war es möglich...?_

_Jede Stunde aufs neue umklammerten ihre zarten Finger den dünnen Fetzen Pergament, den er ihr damals zurückgelassen hatte. Er war verknickt und zerrissen, aber die Schrift war so klar und schwarz wie eh und je._

_Ja, so war es jede Stunde gewesen, bis zu dem Moment, als dieser Zettel ihr aus den Händen und auf den kalten Steinfußboden glitt... und sie für seine Augen zu spät reagierte._

_Die Klasse war totenstill gewesen, alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Doch der erwartete Ausbruch kam nicht. Die schwarzen Augen glitten über das Pergament, seine schwarzen Augen trafen die ihrigen. Das war alles was passierte und trotzdem war dieser Augenblick so intensiv, das ihr gesamter Körper vibrierte und sie schließlich seinem Blick nicht standhalten konnte, und beschämt zu Boden sah._

_Als wenige Minuten später nur noch sie, allein vor seinem schweren Pult stand, empfand sie keine Scham oder Wut. Alles was sie empfunden hatte, war eine große, innere Leere._

_Sie wusste nicht was sie erwartete, und was er überhaupt noch von ihr wollte. Nur noch ein Funken von Stolz und Selbstsicherheit glimmte in ihr... den sie genau in dem Moment verlor, in dem sie seine sanfte Frage traf wie ein Blitz._

„_Bereust Du es?" _

_Sieh sah auf. In zwei große schwarze Augen. Doch da war nichts wütendes, nichts angespanntes in den Augen des älteren Zauberers, der sich vor ihr auf sein Pult gesetzt hatte und sie unverwandt ansah. Könnte sie doch einmal wissen, was in ihm vorging..._

_Doch würde es etwas ändern? Würde es etwas ändern, wenn sie ihn anlog? Sie würde sich nicht noch mehr selbst verraten, als sie es schon getan hatte._

„_Ja" Sie nickte. Jeden Tag aufs neue bereute sie es, jeden Tag, wenn sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild sah und überlegte warum. Immer wenn sie sich fragte, welche der beiden Seiten weniger gespielt war._

_Sie sahen sich noch immer in die Augen. Er zeigte keine Regung. Nicht ein Muskel seines Gesichtes zuckte, seine Brust hob und senkte sich bloß gleichmäßig unter seiner schweren Robe._

„_Würdest Du es wiedertun?" _

_Seine Stimme klang müde, fast erschöpft._

_In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein einziger, dicker Nebel, dessen sie zu lichten nicht im Stande war._

_Stumme, heiße Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, als sie langsam nickte._

_Sie höre nur das Rascheln seiner Robe, da stand er auch schon vor ihr. Groß und... irgendwie ungläubig. Er musterte sie, fuhr mit einem Finger langsam die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach, während sie sich unverwandt in die Augen sahen und Hermine den betörenden Duft des Mannes vor sich einatmete. Die Spuren, die seine rauen, warmen Hände auf ihrem kalten Gesicht hinterließen brannten wie glühten wie Feuer, brannten sich wie Narben in ihr Gedächtnis ein. Er hob sanft ihr Kinn, zwang sie zu ihm aufzusehen, während ihre heißen Tränen auf den schwarzen Stoff seiner Robe tropften. Ihre Augen glänzten, sahen ihn fragend an._

_Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Züge. Und in diesem Moment merkte sie, wie alles kippte. Die Züge wurden hart, er beugte sich herunter, zwang ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ließ von ihr ab und stand auch schon mit wehendem Umhang in der Tür zu seinen Gemächern und lächelte zynisch. Mit einer einladenden, demonstrativen Geste, verbeugte er sich, sah ihr ein weiteres Mal kurz in die Augen bis er flüsterte:_

„_Sie sind willkommen Miss. Entweder jetzt für eine lange Zeit... oder nie mehr. Es ist Ihre alleinige Entscheidung"_

Sie war gegangen. Sie hatte seine harten, fordernden Berührungen genossen, die nur in Augenblicken höchster Hingabe wiedereinmal zärtlich wurden, hatte ihm gehorcht und sich begehrt gefühlt, gegen jegliche Vernunft. Und sie war geblieben... bis jetzt.


	7. Der Krieg beginnt

**Kapitel 7: Der Krieg beginnt**

Das einzige, was sie von dieser Nacht später noch in Erinnerung behalten sollte, war ein Gemisch aus Finsternis, Schmerz und Trauer.

Wie tief es in der Nacht war, als die in Schwarz gehüllten Gestalten das mächtige Schloss aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen, wusste sie nicht mehr. Alles an was sie sich erinnerte waren die furchtbaren Schreie die selbst durch die dicken Mauern mit ungeheuren Intensität an ihre Ohren drangen. Die Todesangst und Panik spiegelte sich in jedem einzelnen der entsetzten, wild durcheinander laufenden Gesichter wieder die Hermine sah, als sie wild durch die Gänge Hogwarts lief.

„Hermine!" Sie wirbelte herum und sah nur noch die roten Haare Ginnys bevor sich diese ihr in die Arme warf wie ein kleines Kind. „Hermine ich habe Angst! Was passiert hier?" Ihr gesamter Körper unter dem dünnen Nachthemd bebte vor Angst, ihre Augen waren vor Furcht geweitet und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen als von draußen kurz die Erde zu erschüttern schien.

„Ich weiß es nicht Ginnny… ich habe bloß eine böse Vorahnung…" Hermine sah sich um, versuchte ihre Gedanken im Chaos zu ordnen. „Wo sind die ganzen Lehrer? Vertrauensschüler? Wo sind Ron, Harry und Tom…"

Kurz zucke eine Welle des schlechten Gewissens über Hermine, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie die heimlichen Nächte verbrachte. Aber für diese Gedanken blieben ihr nun keine Zeit mehr, eine erneute Erschütterung ließ den Boden unter ihren nackten Füßen erbeben. „Los Ginny, lauf! Wir müssen in die große Halle!"

Das Chaos und die Angst waren noch größer als erwartet. Das Bild des Schreckens, dass sich ihr bot als sie die große Halle betraten war erschreckend. Noch immer konnten sie nemand bekanntes ausmachen. Doch plötzlich drang aus einer der Ecken die eindringliche Stimme McGonagalls. Ihr Gesicht war zerfurcht von Sorge und ihre Augen lasteten voll von Unruhe auf den Gesichtern der Schüler. „Meine Lieben…", ihre Simme bebte verräterisch. „Es tut mir Leid euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass Hogwarts heute Nacht Ziel eines Anschlags der letzten Todesser Klane geworden ist… wohl ist der dunkle Lord nicht selbst darin verwickelt, sondern es soll eine wohl eine Erinnerung an seine … Werke… darstellen, aber dies mindert nicht die Gefahr!

Bitte, bleibt alle hier in der Halle, keiner geht nach draußen! Professionelle Auroren werden sich diesem Angriff annehmen…" Ihre Stimme brach ab, sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch sagen sollte.

„Professor McGongall!" Die beiden Mädchen stürzten auf sie zu. „Professor! Wo ist der Rest? Wo sind Harry, Ron, Tom… die Lehrer?"

„Sie… sie kämpfen!" Sie senkte den Blick.

„Was?" Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Warum? Warum lassen sie sie kämpfen?" Wut stand in ihren Augen.

„Das haben war nicht Kind. Sie haben sich rausgestohlen. Und Tom… er wollte wohl den Helden spielen. In solch einer Zeit bleibt keine Zeit zum diskutieren…"

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie drehte sich um, packte Ginny am Arm und rannte mit ihr zum Tor. Mit aller Kraft drückten die beiden Mädchen die schwere Holztür auf. „Harry? Ron? Tom?"

Stille. Das einzige, was sie sahen, waren die leuchtenden Hologramme der ausgesprochenen Flüche, weiter entfernt auf den Ländereien. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an, und wussten, dass sie es wagen würden. Hand in Hand rannten sie auf ihren nackten Füßen das feuchte Gras hinunter zum Ort des Krieges.

„Was macht ihr hier?" Die schrille Stimme Tonks war das erste, was die beiden Mädchen am Ort des Chaos empfing. „Ihr seit verrückt! Aber hey, herzlich Willkommen!" Hermine nickte. Sie hatte begriffen. „Wollt ihr euch um ihn kümmern?" Sie zeigte mit dem Kopf tiefer in eine Erdgrube, in der, zusammengekauert, Tom und Ron lagen. „Hat beinahe etwas witziges oder?" Sie zwinkerte den Mädchen zu. „Ich denke, wir haben es überstanden" Aber ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. „Wohl aber nicht ganz ohne Verluste…" „Wer..?" „Nicht jetzt", sie winkte ab. „Kümmert euch um die beiden! Wir können uns jetzt nicht um sie kümmern, ich muss den anderen mit den restlichen Todessern helfen! So könnt ihr uns jetzt am meisten helfen!"

Dann wurde alles rot. Und mit einem Mal alles schwarz.


	8. Die Opfer des Krieges

**Kapitel 8: Die Opfer des Krieges**

Die blitzförmig gezackte Narbe war das erste was Hermine sah, als sie ihre Augen aufschlug. „Ha… Harry?"

„Ja! Hermine, endlich, es geht dir besser!"

„Ich…" Ihre noch schwachen Arme trugen Hermines zierlichen Oberkörper kaum, als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Kind, bleiben sie liegen!" Die energischen Arme Madame Pomfreys drückten sie zurück in die weichen Kissen, bevor sie auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Mine!" Der feuchte, ereichterte Kuss den ihr Tom auf die Lippen drückte zeigte seine ehrlich Freude. Genauso wie die die aus den strahlenden Augen Ginnys, Rons, Professor McGonagalls und Dumbldores sprach, die aus scheinbar allen Ecken des Krankensaals herbeigeeilt kamen..

„Was ist passiert?" Hermines Augen sprangen von einem zum nächsten. „Ginny! Wir waren doch zusammen… warum liege ich hier und du..?"

„Beruihgen sie sich Hermine." Das Bett knarrte unter dem Gewicht des Köper des weien Schulleiters, dessen Brille ihm wie so oft tief ins Gesicht gerutscht war und aus dessen Augen man nichts anderes lesen konnte als Hoffnung und Sanftmut.

„Es ist alles nicht so schlimm Hermine. Ihr habt Tonks getroffen, sie wollte den Männern mit den restlichen Todesern helfen gehen, und… hatte dabei wohl einen übersehen. Und dieser hatte euch betäubt. Dich hat er wohl als erste erwischt und deshalb war die Wirkung wohl schlimmer" Hermine nickte. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Zwei Tage" Es war Tom der ihr antwortete und ihr sein schönstes Lächeln schenkte. „Gibt es… Opfer?"

Die Augen des alten Zauberers wurden dunkel. „Ja. Ein paar. Und jedes einzelne ist eines zuviel. Ein Schüler aus der zweiten Klasse ist vor Panik weggelaufen… und direkt in die Arme der Todesser" Er stockte. „Zwei der Auroren sind auch gefallen, aber du dürftest sie nicht kennen. Und noch jemand, aber es ist jetzt nicht von Bedeutung. Dir geht es besser. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Sie nickte. Ihre Beine waren schwach und gaben nach, sie brauchte die stützenden Hände Harrys und Dumbldores für ihre ersten , zaghaften Schritte. „Wer ist es Professor?" Der alte Mann seufzte nur. Seine Schritte hallten laut wieder auf dem kalten Steinfußboden. Hermine folgte ihn mit zögernden, unsicheren Schritten zu einem mit einem grauen Vorhang abgetrennten Bereich. Seine langen, knöchrigen Finger umschlossen den grauen Samt und zogen ihn beiseite.

Das erste was ihr auffiel, bevor sie sich das Opfer überhaupt ansah war das Gesicht Dumbledores. Neben der Trauer und dem Schmerz, der ich in den Augen des Zauberers wiederspiegelte, lag da noch etwas anderes. Väterliche Liebe. Ihr Blick glitt weiter.

Und verharrte auf dem leichenblassen Gesicht Severus Snapes.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?" Ihre Stimme war bloß noch ein leises Wispern. „Ein Fluch" Dumbledore sah nicht. Seine Augen ruhten noch immer auf Snapes Gesicht. „Wird… wird es ihm bald wieder besser gehen?"

Die Trauer, die in Dumbledores strahlend blauen Augen lag, stach Hermine mitten ins Herz. „Ich weiß es nicht Hermine. Dieser Fluch. Er ist böse. Der Foramur Seelum. Dieser Fluch verschließt Körper und Geist voreinander und zwingt den Betroffenen, sich aus ihm selbst zu befreien. Das Problem ist, dass es von den Betroffenen einen ungeheuren Lebensmut verlangt. Und der Fluch hält sie in ihren Erinnerungen fest. In ihren Schlimmsten."

Hermine schluckte schwer, ihre Augenwinkel füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Ihr Mitgefühl ehrt sie Hermine. Er war wohl nicht der Beliebteste"

Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. „Kann man ihm nicht helfen?"

Erneut trafen Dumbledores Augen die ihrigen. „Vielleicht" Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch den langen Bart.

„Man müsste ihm helfen, mit ihm gemeinsam seine Erinnerungen durchstehen. Aber er müsste dies zulassen"

„Könnte ich diese Aufgabe übernehmen?"

„Hermine, Kind…" Der alte Mann schüttelte lächenlnd seinen Kopf. „Wissen Sie, was sie da sagen? Wissen Sie was das heißt? Die schlimmsten Erinnerungen Severus Snapes?" Sie sollte diesen bedeutungsvollen Blicke niemals mehr vergessen.


End file.
